Una desesperada decisión
by naru.gaarafan
Summary: Gaara, harto de las peleas continuas entre Zari y Matsuri, tomará una drástica y desesperada decisión. Aviso: Este oneshoot tiene ALTO contenido lemmon.


Este oneshoot tiene ALTO contenido lemmon, por lo que por favor si no tienes la edad suficiente o no aguantas las brutalidades, mejor no sigas leyendo, pues en este fic me voy a desfogar a base de bien XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era bien temprano cuando el Kazekage de Suna entró en su despacho para trabajar, si al menos pudiese estar tranquilo un rato hasta que...

- ¡No! ¡He dicho que yo se lo llevo, me lo ordenó a mi primero!

- ¡Pero qué dices! ¡No seas mentirosa! ¡Sabes de sobra que a mi me lo dijo hace un par de días y...!

No fallaba, todas las mañanas desde bien temprano la misma historia. Gaara podía escuchar perfectamente los gritos que se acercaban por el pasillo, hacia su despacho. Y siempre, siempre, esas dos intentaban entrar a la vez por la puerta, tirándose de los pelos y peleándose por cumplir sus órdenes. Efectivamente, la puerta se abrió de repente sin llamar siquiera, y al otro lado, sus dos ayudantes, Zari y Matsuri, se peleaban de nuevo por complacer al joven Kazekage. Pero aquella mañana, Gaara parecía más nervioso de lo habitual.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Las dos!

Jamás las había gritado de ese modo, siempre había permanecido en silencio, un día, y otro, y otro... pero todo tenía un límite y debería resolver aquella situación como fuese. Ambas kunoichis dejaron de pelearse al instante, quedándose sorprendidas de ver a Gaara por primera vez tan furioso.

- ¿Lo ves? Ya le has hecho enfadar, como siempre... - dijo Zari por lo bajo, pero el Kazekage la escuchó perfectamente.

- No es cierto, sois las dos. Ya me tenéis harto – dicho esto Gaara se puso en pie, se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana. - Vamos a solucionar esto, AHORA MISMO.

Esto hizo que ambas kunoichis tragasen saliva. ¿Qué iba a hacer Gaara? ¿Significaría eso que se decidiría por alguna de las dos para que por fin se terminasen las peleas?

- Contestadme a una pregunta: ¿tantas ganas tenéis de complacerme en todo?

Ambas dudaron un instante, se miraron, y luego asintieron con la cabeza sin atreverse a decir nada.

- En todo... ¿todo? - dijo mientras se volvía y fulminaba con la mirada tanto a Matsuri como a Zari.

Las kunoichis volvieron a asentir pero sin comprender del todo. De repente la puerta se cerró de golpe y dio un chasquido, sin que nadie la tocase, lo que hizo que las chicas se asustasen un poco. Luego, vieron como Gaara se alejaba de la ventana, daba un rodeo a la mesa y se quedaba apoyado de pie sobre la misma, frente a ellas.

- Está bien – dijo – entonces, todo dependerá de esto. Ante la atónita mirada de sus ayudantes, Gaara se despojó de la túnica de Kazekage, quedándose con una camiseta de malla que dejaba entrever su pálida pero musculada piel y unos sencillos pantalones negros. A Matsuri la temblaban las rodillas y Zari tuvo que sujetarse para no caerse. No solo vieron como su Kazekage se desnudaba delante de ellas sino que también observaron lo "cachondo" que estaba. Debía de tratarse de una broma. Pero por otra parte, sabían que Gaara jamás bromeaba con nada. Ninguna de las dos podía hablar, era como si todo se hubiese enmudecido por completo. Mientras se apoyaba con una mano en la mesa, Gaara introdujo la que tenía libre dentro de sus pantalones y la dejó ahí.

- Vosotras dos... venid aquí y agacharos.

Definitivamente, aquello no podía estar sucediendo, pero... ¿qué pretendía? Ambas se miraron, como esperando a ver qué hacía la otra, pero ninguna pudo moverse del sitio.

- ¿No me habéis oído? - dijo Gaara molesto – Que os acerquéis he dicho.

- Por qué... - Matsuri tenía lágrimas en los ojos y parecía al borde del colapso - ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?

El Kazekage resopló y sacó la mano de los pantalones.

- Porque estoy harto de vuestras peleas, porque quiero decidirme por una de vosotras y porque ambas... deseáis que esto ocurra – y dicho esto se desabrochó el botón de su pantalón, la cremallera se bajó prácticamente sola debido a que su miembro luchaba por salir de esa cárcel.

Entonces, Zari avanzó un paso hacia adelante como si se tratase de un robot. Matsuri hizo lo mismo y se restregó las lágrimas con la manga. Posteriormente ambas se dejaron caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, delante de su Kazekage.

- Así me gusta, buenas chicas – dijo mientras se metía de nuevo la mano, esta vez para liberar su miembro.

No hacía falta que dijese lo que tenían que hacer porque estaba claro, los tres eran lo suficientemente adultos. Por un instante, las dos kunoichis se quedaron embelesadas mirando aquel arma viril delante de ellas, esperando a ser saciado. Y también era lo suficientemente grande para que ambas pudiesen disfrutar de él. Matsuri tragó saliva y Zari hizo lo mismo, justo cuando se miraron y asintieron, sabían lo que tenían que hacer y como hacerlo. Gaara dejó su miembro a merced de la pasión y se apoyó con ambas manos sobre la mesa mientras Matsuri y Zari comenzaban a acariciarlo. A los pocos segundos, ambas kunoichis llevaron sus bocas hacia el mismo, cada una por un lado, para lamerlo de abajo hacia arriba. Cuando sintió ambas lenguas ascender hasta el extremo, Gaara se echó un poco hacia atrás dejando escapar un leve y grave gemido. Matsuri mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras que su compañera intentaba ver la expresión del Kazekage. Mientras continuaban lamiendo, Gaara intentó apoyarse mejor contra la mesa, quedando prácticamente sentado sobre la misma, decidió sujetar el pelo largo de Zari por la nuca y lo mismo hizo con su alumna, acariciándola por detrás de las orejas. Matsuri fue la primera en introducir el miembro por completo en su boca, llegando hasta su garganta, lo que hizo sentir la mano de Gaara apretándose aún más en su nuca. Luego fue el turno de Zari. Era como si ambas kunoichis se estuviesen jugando el mayor de los trofeos, un trofeo que comenzó a gemir, señal del placer que se le estaba provocando.

El colmo de la satisfacción llegó cuando Gaara observó a aquellas dos chicas que siempre se estaban peleando, besarse delante de él, y lo hicieron con pasión, como si su vida dependiese de ello. Se besaron en la boca cuando llegaron al final del recorrido con sus lenguas.

** Flashback **

- Matsuri, imagínate que un día, nuestro Kazekage se da cuenta de nuestros sentimientos y tendría por fuerza que elegir a una de nosotras. Imagínate... - Zari se detuvo en su caminata con Matsuri después de una misión, de vuelta a la villa - ... que Gaara-sama nos llama un buen día a su despacho y nos pide que le demos placer, ya sabes, ESE placer.

- Zari, estás fantaseando de nuevo, sabes que eso jamás sucederá. Yo conozco mejor que tú a Gaara-sensei, él no parece de esa clase de chicos, creo que está más preocupado por el trabajo y el bienestar de nuestra aldea.

- Lo sé pero... imagínate por un instante Matsuri que llegase a pasar, que estuviese tan harto de vernos pelear que quisiera ponernos a prueba de esa manera.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- Bueno, en ese caso, ¿habría que darlo todo no? Es decir, a lo mejor quiere que incluso entre nosotras...

- ¡Zari! - exclamó Matsuri con asco – Yo, te confundes, yo no soy esa clase de chicas...

- No boba, si yo tampoco, pero la cuestión es... ¿lo harías por él? ¿te gustaría ver la expresión de su cara? Eso le gusta mucho a los chicos, o al menos eso tengo entendido.

Dicho esto, ambas guardaron silencio, fue un silencio un tanto incómodo. Matsuri continuó andando.

- Zari, estás soñando, algo así jamás va a pasar, conozco muy bien a mi sensei, como ya te he dicho.

** Fin del Flashback **

No lo suficiente.

Ahora estaban delante de él, ambas se pusieron de pie mientras continuaban besándose en un cálido abrazo. Y ambas abrieron justo a tiempo los ojos para ver la expresión tan anhelada en el rostro de su Kazekage. Este se sujetaba el miembro, más firme aún que antes. Mostraba un rostro desencajado, la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, sus pupilas verdes se hicieron minúsculas y sin poder evitarlo un hilo de baba asomó por una de las comisuras de su boca, haciendo un recorrido por su barbilla y terminar sobre la moqueta. Pero fue aún peor cuando ambas kunoichis decidieron despojarse de toda la ropa superior. Continuaban en su eterno abrazo en el cual sus pechos bailaban juntos y apretados. De forma instintiva, Gaara comenzó a acariciar su miembro mientras contemplaba aquél dantesco pero sensual espectáculo.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, una alarma resonó en la habitación.

- Mierda... - Gaara se apresuró a mirarse un reloj de muñeca que llevaba y apretó un botón del mismo, haciendo que aquel pitidito parase – Lo siento mucho, os tenéis que marchar, AHORA.

Las dos kunoichis le miraron sorprendidas sin comprender, pero Gaara ya las estaba empujando contra la puerta que ya se encontraba abierta.

- Os prometo que continuaremos otro día – y dicho esto cerró la puerta y se apoyó de espaldas contra la misma, dejando a Matsuri y a Zari con la ropa que se habían quitado en sus manos, en el pasillo. Se marcharon corriendo mientras se las ponían, estaba claro que a lo mejor Gaara se había dado cuenta de que alguien vendría y por eso habían tenido que parar, pero no se lo cuestionaron mucho. Tomaron uno de los ascensores y justo cuando se cerraron las puertas, el ascensor de al lado abrió las suyas en ese piso. Gaara del Desierto salió del mismo con su túnica blanca y reluciente. Dirigió sus pasos hacia su despacho y abrió la puerta... detectó algo enseguida. Escudriñó el interior de su despacho que parecía estar como siempre. Se puso delante de su nuevo ordenador, aún no estaba muy familiarizado con la informática, pero era la mejor forma de tener todos los archivos a mano y en orden, además de los archivos de seguridad. Dirigió su mirada hacia una de las cámaras que tenía instalada en su despacho y luego observó la pantalla. Una nueva grabación estaba delante de sus ojos y tuvo la sensación de que algo malo había ocurrido. Dio al play y lo que observó a continuación le dejó sin respiración.

- Qué demonios...

Dio a la pausa y se puso una mano en la cabeza, completamente nervioso. Nunca había sentido su corazón golpear tan fuertemente contra su pecho. Se vio a si mismo haciendo algo que nunca había hecho, diciendo cosas que jamás diría y gimiendo como nunca lo había hecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó calmarse, pero al abrirlos de nuevo lo volvió a ver, en la grabación se veía a si mismo, a Zari y a Matsuri, estas le estaban, le estaban y luego entre ellas... - ¡Joder! - exclamó mientras sus ojos temblaban de furia – Ese maldito bastardo, voy a matarle.

Echo una terrible furia, Gaara salió del despacho y se dirigió por el pasillo con los puños tan apretados que tenía los nudillos completamente blancos, sin embargo sus orejas estaban bien coloradas. Al doblar una esquina se topó con Matsuri, la cual llevaba un montón de papeles. Esta se le quedó mirando, se sonrojó, soltó una risita y se marchó corriendo.

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Gaara avanzando por el pasillo - ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda...!

Abrió una puerta de golpe y un montón de arena se abalanzó sobre...

- ¡KANKURO! Estás muerto...

- ¡Oh! ¡Espera Gaara puedo explicarlo! ¡Espera hombre! No te pongas así no me eches toda la arena encima... - dijo el hermano mayor mientras la arena le rodeaba el cuello.

- Tienes dos segundos para explicar lo que has hecho.

- Te he hecho un favor hombre, esas dos siempre se están peleando por ti y quería allanarte el camino, eso es todo, seguro que lo has visto no? Dios mio, están dispuestas a todo por ti y tú no lo aprovechas para nada!!

- Eso no te da ningún permiso para hacerte pasar por mi, una mala imitación por cierto, y encima haciendo que me hagan, que me hagan... joder que asco.

- ¿Asco? No tienes ni idea, deberías de probarlo Gaara, ellas te desean y tú nunca haces nada. Piénsalo hombre, ellas siguen creyendo que eres tú, ahora deberías aprovechar la oportunidad y...

- ¡Cállate! - exclamó Gaara, furioso, la arena oprimió aún más el cuello de Kankuro. Este comenzó a llorar.

- Gaara... por favor... no... yo te diré la verdad, tenía envidia, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Envidia?

- Desde que eres el Kazekage... esas dos siempre te han admirado. A mi sin embargo nadie parece quererme, siempre soy el segundo plato cuando se trata de ti, ¿no te das cuenta? Ninguna chica me quiere!! - dijo con gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos castaños.

De repente la arena comenzó a caer y Gaara cambió la expresión de su cara.

- ¿Ninguna chica... te quiere?

- Por favor, ellas no lo saben, no llegamos a nada más, solo lo que has visto. Es tu oportunidad, hazlo por mi, por tu hermano.

- No haré nada que vaya en contra de mis principios, pero intentaré ayudarte – y sin más, Gaara se marchó por la puerta. Por primera vez en su vida, había sentido lástima por su hermano, el cual realmente debería estar tan desesperado como para aplicar ese jutsu de copia y hacerse pasar por el Kazekage.

Pasaron las horas del día pero Gaara no podía concentrarse en nada más que no fuese aquel maldito video, el cual ya se sabía casi de memoria. No pudo evitar imaginar como sería, pues era verdad que parecía estar disfrutando de aquello. Jamás se lo había planteado, pero ahora que lo estaba viendo... Un ninja debe ser un ninja, pero también es un hombre, y el vídeo causó ese efecto en su cuerpo y más concretamente en su miembro, el cual despertó de un gran aletargamiento. ¿Acaso esa era la señal? ¿Kankuro estaba en lo cierto?

El Kazekage observó el teléfono encima de la mesa, lo descolgó y lo volvió a colgar.

- ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo Gaara? - se dijo. Volvió a mirar la pantalla, estaba en pausa y de nuevo vio la escena. Inconscientemente llevó su mano hasta su miembro, el cual estaba completamente rígido.

- Mierda... - debo de solucionar esto o me volveré loco, dijo mientras descolgaba de nuevo el teléfono.

- Matsuri, Zari, presentaros en mi despacho por favor – dijo colgando inmediatamente sin esperar a la respuesta. Se echó hacia atrás en el sillón y respiró hondo cerrando los ojos.

- Tan solo voy a aclararlo, se dijo... solo a aclararlo... - pero seguía acariciándose casi de forma inconsciente.

Ya era el atardecer y probablemente todos los que trabajaban allí ya se abrían marchado a sus casas. Cuando oyó un par de golpes en la puerta, el corazón le dio un vuelco, ¿por qué demonios no podía mantener la calma?

- Adelante.

Tanto Matsuri como Zari entraron, muy sonrojadas y con marcada sonrisa en sus labios, parecía que estaban esperando aquello.

El Kazekage cometió el primero de los errores, se puso de pie, dio un rodeo a la mesa y se apoyó sobre la misma, dejando bien visible su erección, pero no lo hizo a propósito.

- Yo... os he llamado únicamente para aclarar lo que ha sucedido antes – se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió con voz grave – Veréis yo antes no era...

Pero no pudo continuar, pues las dos chicas se abalanzaron sobre él y le tumbaron sobre la mesa.

- Lo hemos estado hablando – dijo Zari con malicia – y no tienes por qué sentirte culpable, todos tenemos el derecho a ser amados, Gaara-sama.

- No, no lo entendéis, no me refiero a que... aaaah!

Demasiado tarde, Gaara sintió como Zari lamía su miembro, pero esta vez, de verdad. Podía haberlo evitado con su arena pero temía hacerlas daño y aquello, aquello... no podía explicarlo, era en cierto modo lo que en el fondo estaba deseando, en lo más profundo de su ser. Mientras Zari lamía su miembro fervorosamente, Matsuri se colocó encima de él y se despojó del sujetador.

- Por favor, hazme tuya... Gaara-sensei – dijo dulcemente mientras se sujetaba ambos pechos con los brazos.

Aquella mirada... ahora comprendía a su hermano, de repente comprendía TODO.

- A la mierda – musitó Gaara para si mientras se incorporaba y la besaba en los labios. Enseguida sus manos se deslizaron delicadamente por sus senos y terminó su largo e interminable recorrido hasta la entrepierna de la kunoichi. Matsuri gimió de placer al notar los dedos de su sensei dentro de ella, estaba completamente húmeda.

Todo rastro de pudor, de duda, desaparecieron al instante. En el despacho del Kazekage había también un gran sofá de color negro, de cuero, muy cómodo, más cómodo que aquella maldita mesa contra la que ambas chicas le tenían aprisionado.

- Esperad... un momento – dijo Gaara entre jadeos. Zari se separó y observó lo que su Kazekage contemplaba. Al incorporarse, se notó un tanto mareado, nunca había sentido antes lo lejos que estaba aquel dichoso y maldito sofá. Se dejó caer tumbado a lo largo del mismo, mientras las dos kunoichis se le echaban encima de nuevo, sedientas de él. De nuevo Matsuri susurró en el oído de Gaara.

- Hazme tuya, por favor... ya no puedo aguantar más...

- Está bien... Zari, ven aquí.

Obediente, Zari se colocó donde antes estaba Matsuri, ambas se miraron y asintieron. Se abrazaron de nuevo mientras ambas cabalgaban encima del Kazekage. Este juntó las manos y realizó un sencillo jutsu, Zari sintió que algo crecía entre sus piernas, algo que posteriormente la penetró con fuerza, a la misma vez que Matsuri. Ambas fueron embestidas al mismo tiempo. Gaara levantaba a ambas con tanta fuerza que tenían que sujetarse para no caerse, seguían en su abrazo mientras sentían a la bestia debajo de ellas. Matsuri fue embestida con su propio miembro, mientras que Zari lo hacía sobre una imitación, bastante buena, de arena. Ambas comenzaron a jadear sin descanso, siendo embestidas una y otra vez.

- ¡Gaara-sama!

- ¡Gaara-sensei!

Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo. Gaara apretó los dientes y las levantó aún con más fuerza que antes y más deprisa, sentía que ya no podría aguantar mucho más.

- Aaaah...aaaah.... aaaahhh... - tragó saliva.

Sintiendo como una fuerte descarga eléctrica, los tres gritaron de placer sin poder contenerse. El semen de Gaara fluyó por su miembro a la vez que se separaba de Matsuri, ambas comenzaron a lamer sus restos de forma delicada, haciendo que aquel momento de excitación no se perdiese aún por completo. Luego, los tres se quedaron tumbados, Gaara aún respiraba agitadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras las cabezas de ambas kunoichis descansaban sobre el mismo.

- Lo que os quería decir antes de que me "atacaseis", era que... el de esta mañana no era yo, sino mi hermano Kankuro.

Automáticamente, ambas chicas levantaron la cabeza para mirar directamente a Gaara, ¿acaso les estaba tomando el pelo?

- Escuchadme antes de que comencéis a odiarme. Yo no sabía nada, él hizo esto porque me tiene envidia. Vosotras siempre os estáis peleando por mi y quiso saber qué ocurriría si... en fin, ya sabéis. Cuando me enteré casi le mato, os lo puedo asegurar, pero entonces vi la verdadera razón. Mi hermano se siente solo en lo que respecta al amor de una chica. Lo hizo porque está desesperado y yo se muy bien lo que es eso.

- Eso lo explica – comenzó a decir Zari más para ella misma. - Quiero decir, yo he notado algo raro pero no podía creer... por dios santo ¿Kankuro? Siempre parece tan serio y rudo... ¿de verdad era él?

- Zari, yo se que tú una vez sentiste algo por él, deberías saber que mi misma sangre corre por sus venas y se ha sentido bastante desplazado todo este tiempo. Deberías... darle una oportunidad.

- Si pensabas eso y ya habías echo tu elección – dijo Zari mirando un momento a Matsuri - ¿por qué has continuado con esto con las dos?

- Para cumplir un sueño – dijo Gaara mientras sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Tanto Zari como Matsuri le dieron un pequeño capón en la cabeza.

Fin XD


End file.
